Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 7$. $4$ $b$ $ + 10$ $a$ $ - 6$
Solution: Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $7$ for ${a}$ $ = 4{(6)} + 10{(7)} - 6 $ $ = 24 + 70 - 6 $ $ = 88$